Esencial
by Wolfstraw
Summary: La noche empezaba a caer y la celebración continuaba, momentos así son los que recuerdas con cariño al pasar los años, pero en este momento las ansias eran casi imposibles de ignorar con la impaciencia de la juventud. Había esperado tanto por este momento, Rin era maravilloso, mejor que sus sueños. -Gracias por amarme. -


Titulo: Esencial/Héroe

Pareja: Nagirin

Género: Romance

Advertencias: Lemon

La noche empezaba a caer y la celebración continuaba, momentos así son los que recuerdas con cariño al pasar los años, pero en este momento las ansias eran casi imposibles de ignorar con la impaciencia de la juventud.

Por eso no pudieron evitar sonreír como una victoria secreta cuando llego el momento de que cada quien partiera y apenas la última persona desapareció, agradeciendo la privacidad brindada por la familia de Nagisa la cual le fue concedida con el objetivo de darle un cumpleaños descansando del constante acoso de sus hermanas, como si estuviesen a punto de cometer una travesura Rin tomo su mano y corrió con una prisa infantil desde la puerta donde se despedían de los otros por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio. Era difícil predecir que tuviesen los mismos gustos dándole a Rin una sensación de comodidad cada vez que se encontraban en su habitación, era como una guarida para ellos y era un lugar donde podían decir lo que pensaban sabiendo que el otro lo comprendería.

Se dejaron caer en la cama y comenzaron a reír sin razón, embriagados en felicidad. Solo porque si, solo porque son jóvenes y pueden. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron entre las carcajadas Rin le sonrió, esa sonrisa que mostraba ahora, tan ligera, tan suave, como esos pétalos de cerezo flotando en aguas cristalinas, así se sentía cuando sonreía y Nagisa le miro con inesperada seriedad, su corazón palpitando.

-Feliz cumpleaños. - Le susurro al oído, palabras que había guardado solo para Nagisa, había esperado toda la noche para decírselo y para Nagisa se sintió como la primera vez que las escuchaba.

Rin lo comprendía más que nadie, eran sus temores los que le daban la facilidad para entender los momentos en que la sonrisa de Nagisa desaparecía por instantes en los que nadie miraba. Cuando eran niños nunca habría imaginado que tendría a la persona que siempre animaba a todos para dar lo mejor, que siempre miraba hacia delante a un futuro que nadie excepto el podría ver, junto a él, en la cama en que dormía y soñaba todos los días. Y sus sueños, que no recordaba ahora, no se podían comparar con lo que tenía ahora frente a él.

No tenia que fingir con él, y por eso se permitía ser débil porque sabía que cualquier temor, cualquier duda que oscureciera su brillante persona seria borrado y despreciado por esas manos que tomaban su rostro en estos momentos.

Suaves y cálidos labios paseaban como mariposas en su rostro, su frente, sus ojos, sus mejillas, su nariz, le hacía cosquillas y le hacía sentir amado, seguro.

Nagisa sonreía entre caricias, quisiera poder reír porque la alegría le embriagaba y su cuerpo no podía retenerla pero reprimía este deseo porque más allá de eso, las ansias le abrumaban.

Le retuvo entre sus brazos y Nagisa se dejo hacer, abrazándose a su cintura queriendo eliminar cualquier distancia -por mínima que fuera- entre sus cuerpos, aspiraba su aroma y se adueñaba de él, cada segundo precioso quedaba grabado en él para siempre. Ahora era Nagisa quien descansaba sobre el cuerpo bien formado de Rin y le encantaba. Sentía los dedos entre sus cabellos acariciándole con cariño y pequeños escalofríos recorrían la punta de sus dedos, sus piernas cosquilleaban, suspiro contra su pecho esta vez causándole cosquillas al otro que rio sin querer.

Rin tomo su mentón y le alzo para que le mirara, acomodo sus cuerpos otra vez quedando recostados de lado, en ninguna competencia hasta hoy Nagisa había sentido su pecho latir como en el momento en que sus ojos se perdían en los otros.

-Tengo algo que decirte, y quiero decírtelo hoy más que nunca. - Nagisa poso su mano sobre la de Rin en su mejilla, queriendo mantenerla ahí como una protección, el mayor se enternecía y le acariciaba con su pulgar mientras buscaba la forma correcta de expresar sus palabras y que estas alcanzaran al otro. Nagisa trago saliva y asintió realmente no sabiendo que esperar.

El rostro de Rin tomo una seriedad taciturna y le miro con ternura.

-Gracias. -

-¿Eh? -

Rin deshizo el agarre de Nagisa sobre su mano y en su lugar la tomo entre sus dedos atrayéndola a sus labios provocando un leve sonrojo en el menor que seguía cada movimiento con la mirada, con un simple sonido atrajo su atención nuevamente y continúo.

-Gracias, por todo. Sé que tú crees que no eres lo suficientemente bueno, lo sé porque yo soy igual... - pausaba, dándole tiempo para absorber cada palabra - Pero no tienes idea, de lo precioso que eres, no solo tu existencia en sí, está en todo lo que haces, cada pequeña cosa que viene de ti es preciosa en la vida de todos... - besaba sus dedos con una delicadeza que conmovía a Nagisa con una fuerza similar a sus palabras que le llevaban al borde de las lagrimas.

-Cuando te digo 'Feliz cumpleaños' en realidad quiero decir: Gracias por estar vivo, gracias por existir, gracias por ser parte de mi vida, estoy agradecido de haberte conocido y estar contigo ahora, Nagisa yo... - pero Nagisa no tenía la fuerza para seguir escuchando, callándolo con un beso torpe. Incapaz de mantener la respiración al besar y contener su llanto al mismo tiempo se vio obligado a retirar sus labios y oculto su cabeza en el pecho del otro que sonreía sin que lo viera. Una sonrisa que era solo para Nagisa, aunque no lo supiera aun.

Le abrazo y le dejo llorar, porque Nagisa nunca lloraba, porque nunca se mostraba triste o débil frente a los demás, porque siempre era la fortaleza de todos, porque gracias a él es que estaba aquí y era libre de sentir y vivir su vida como era, porque ahora le tocaba a él y haría lo que fuera para permitírselo aunque fuera solo en los momentos en que estaban juntos. Cuando fue suficiente para calmarse, el rubio tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le atrajo en un beso cargado de todo lo que trataba de expresar sin palabras que pudieran asimilarse a lo mucho que amaba al chico junto a él.

-Nagisa yo... - y de pronto, ya no se veía tan seguro como al inicio de la noche y eso despertaba la curiosidad nata del niño pingüino, su mirada claramente le incitaba a continuar y eso le apenaba aun mas, empezando a dudar de su propia cordura por lo que estaba a punto de proponer - Quiero darte algo... -

-¿Eh? Pero Rin-chan tu ya me diste un obsequio ¿Hay algo más que quieras darme? No vi que trajeras mas contigo así que... - y la forma en que Rin le suplicaba con la mirada, rogando que entendiera y callara fue lo que le hizo entender de pronto, era _eso_.

Nagisa luchaba contra ese impulso natural en el de avergonzar al mayor aun mas, quería molestarlo porque Rin era el más lindo cuando se enojaba aunque en realidad solo estuviese avergonzado, todo en Rin era perfecto para él y por eso ahora que se le estaba entregando decidió que las bromas eran innecesarias por el momento, quería apreciar este gesto por lo que era.

-¿Quieres que yo...? - Susurro con serenidad, mirándole con un deseo que Rin nunca había visto en sus ojos antes, se sintió casi orgulloso de una forma infantil, al saberse la causa de estas nuevas facetas de su amante. Juntaron sus frentes y Rin asintió sin mirarle. Nagisa sintió que el pecho le pesaba y con dificultad trago la saliva que apenas ahora notaba estaba acumulando en su garganta, creía uno que al ser su primera vez y por estar con la persona con la que estaba sus nervios le estorbarían al no saber qué hacer. Pero Nagisa había estado esperando por este momento que creía se quedaría solo en sus fantasías, se contuvo todo este tiempo y quizás Rin lo había notado, y quizás por ello había decidido que esta era la mejor forma de complacerlo, pero complacido era poco para lo que Nagisa sentía en este momento, habían tantas cosas que quería hacer con el mayor que toda la noche se le antojaba poco tiempo.

Sin esperar una palabra más, le atrajo juntando sus labios con hambre, enredo sus dedos entre sus cabellos impidiéndole cualquier forma de escape, devorando y bebiendo de su boca, el cuerpo de Rin temblaba sintiendo la lujuria retenida en el cuerpo del chico que se había posicionado sobre el sin que lo notara, trataba de mantener el compas de sus respiraciones y sintió como si estuviera bajo el agua, cada acción y caricia de Nagisa era como olas arrastrándole a su antojo.

Entre besos y respiraciones agitadas Nagisa lo aprisionaba cada vez mas contra el colchón desordenando cobertores y tirando almohadas, Rin estaba demasiado ocupado despojándolo de su sudadera para reparar en el desorden caótico en el que se convertían, dejando todo el control en manos del adolescente enloquecido entre sus piernas. Estaba atrapado entre las cobijas y su cuerpo y no podía encantarle más, empero, no era suficiente, no, necesitaba más, lo quería todo. Todo lo que Nagisa era, todo lo que pudiera darle.

Era lo que llamaban amor, pensaba.

Pensamientos así hacían reír al niño dentro de él que encontraba felicidad en el romance. Siempre seria el mismo en el fondo, un romántico. Cuando era pequeño no imaginaba que la persona junto a él ahora seria Nagisa, pero eso era insignificante ahora que no podía dejar ir al chico entre sus brazos.

No paso mucho antes de que Nagisa comenzara a provocarle, rozando la piel sensible de su pecho por encima de la tela y Rin no podía hacer más que jadear sin poder contenerse, cerraba los ojos y bajaba su cabeza concentrándose en las sensaciones nuevas de su cuerpo virgen. Nagisa vigilaba cada expresión, cada gesto y suspiro encendían ese fuego juvenil que le impulsaba a querer apoderarse del cuerpo perfecto bajo el suyo. Gracioso, pensaba. Uno creería que si se trataba de ellos dos, esta situación tendría otro desarrollo y más aun sería algo inocente y sensible. Y lo era, siendo honestos, pero incluso ellos eran hombres y Nagisa era un hombre impulsivo que no veía consecuencias de sus acciones incapaz de ver mas allá de lo que quiere en ese momento, esas eran las cosas que ocupaban su mente cuando poso su labios en la piel enrojecida del cuello de Rin, estaba tan enrojecida por el calor de su cuerpo que parecía sentir con más potencia de lo que debería o quizás su piel era sensible y ya, no se le antojaba el momento para pensar en eso cuando los sonidos que brotaban de los hinchados labios del mayor eran más interesantes. Beso su cuello con suavidad y detalle como hiciera Rin antes, repartiendo besos en su rostro. Sus manos delgadas se aferraban a sus caderas bien definidas y se colaban bajo su camisa, detallando cada línea de sus músculos fruto de prácticas diarias. Tenía tantos deseos de morderlo, con fuerza, de hacerlo gritar y dejar su marca en la piel blanca, pero no sería desconsiderado con él, más aun, si Sousuke notaba marcas que evitaran que Rin continuara con su entrenamiento normalmente esta sería la última vez que podría tener el cuerpo de su novio así. Mejor contenerse, se lamentaba.

Pero eso no le impedía saborearlo, lamiendo con cuidado de no terminar succionando la piel delgada que cubría la línea de su cuello hasta su clavícula, contentándose con los reprimidos suspiros que emitía despreocupadamente en la privacidad de su abrazo. Nagisa levanto la camisa del mayor y este se alzo lo suficiente para que le fuera retirada, esa inútil ropa. Estaban acostumbrados a verse en bañadores casi todos los días, pero esta vez era diferente, había algo en la atmosfera que lo hacía indecente, como una travesura que solo los dos conocían, este era un secreto entre los dos.

Rin se apresuro para igualar la situación despojando al rubio de su camiseta en un movimiento rápido y sin delicadeza, apenas la retiro aferro sus dedos a su rostro y lo atrajo en un nuevo beso; sus pieles ahora desnudas se frotaban entre si y ambos suspiraban satisfechos en los labios del otro, por instinto el rubio comenzó a utilizar la fricción de sus entrepiernas para aumentar el calor entre los dos, el chico recostado gemía casi con molestia bajo el cuerpo más pequeño sobre el suyo, sintiendo la electricidad desconocida que no podía compararse a un juego solitario, venia de su entrepierna hasta su vientre y debilitaba sus piernas, ahora se preguntaba si esto era obra de su inexperiencia o el peso de sus emociones. Fuese como fuera agradecía compartir este momento con esta persona. Se abrazo a su cuello y rompieron el contacto de sus bocas, necesitando el espacio para respirar, Rin coló su mano entre sus cuerpos llamando la atención de Nagisa que seguía sus movimientos con la mirada y solo alcanzo a soltar un jadeo a medias cuando empezó a jugar con el bello fino que se perdía en la línea de sus bóxers solo para entrometer su mano en estos, sin juegos ni retrasos tomo su dureza entre sus dedos. Prosiguió a estimularlo.

-N-no Rin, no hagas eso... - pero le gustaba y Rin lo sabía, sonreía satisfecho mostrando sus afilados dientes, se había convertido en un deprededador sin notarlo y siguiendo con esta imprudencia lujuriosa capturo la piel tierna de su cuello y hombros entre sus labios, besando y mordiendo naturalmente las marcas dejadas por sus dientes eran notables al instante casi al borde del sangrado pero incluso así no era tan desconsiderado para usar toda su fuerza, sin embargo por la expresión y reacciones de Nagisa podía concluir que no le molestaba en lo absoluto, casi quería hacerlo con fuerza solo para ver qué clase de reacción obtendría de él.

-Eso es injusto Rin, yo no puedo hacerlo... a-a... ti... - el pobre no podía hablar sin jadear víctima del placer, busco con torpeza el miembro del otro y Rin soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando lo tomo, comenzando a emitir sonidos incomprensibles cuando empezó las caricias inexpertas. A pesar de que fuese la primera vez para ambos, la ventaja de ser hombres les daba el conocimiento de saber con seguridad que clase de toques se sienten bien en estas situaciones, aunque ahora ambos podían apreciar que hacer estas cosas con alguien mas no podía compararse a hacerlo uno mismo, si que eran ingenuas las personas que lo creyeran. Nagisa tomo ambas erecciones con su mano y con movimientos suaves embistió en ella causando una fricción mayor que los tenia locos, Rin se soltó para aferrarse a su almohada dándole una vista perfecta a Nagisa de su cuerpo completo, sonrosado por el contacto y el calor de sus cuerpos, la capa fina de sudor que les cubría a ambos y el hilo de lo que podía identificar como saliva se colaba por la comisura de su boca abierta, jadeante desesperado. Podía sentirlo, aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos así como aumentaron los sonidos guturales por parte de ambos incapaces de soportar este desconocido placer.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio en la expresión del otro y recargo su cabeza en su pecho sin detener sus embestidas, Rin aferro su mano izquierda a sus cabellos asegurándose de su cuerpo mientras con la otra se aferraba a la parte superior de la cama, buscando equilibrio. No fue mucho después de esto que pudieron terminar en la mano de Nagisa, Rin levanto sus caderas al sentir el orgasmo impactar su cuerpo, sus erecciones seguían duras y eso les apeno con ligereza, haciendo reír a Nagisa.

-Se ensuciaron las cobijas... -

-Mañana me ayudaras a lavarlas. -

Ambos rieron con ternura y se abrazaron, Nagisa se dejo caer sobre Rin y un pequeño quejido salió de ambos cuando sus durezas volvieron a rozarse, se besaron sin soltarse disfrutando la presencia del otro entre sus brazos, se acariciaron con suavidad desde la extensión de sus pechos hasta sus piernas y muslos disfrutando la sensación de la piel tonificada contra sus dedos. Los dedos de Rin se colaban entre sus muslos acariciando sus caderas y rozando la punta del miembro de Nagisa haciéndole suspirar, le miraba con anhelo y curiosidad admirando las nuevas expresiones del rubio, con cuidado círculo su extensión con su pulgar obteniendo respuestas más que positivas, quería probar... pero tenía una preocupación en su mente...

-N-Nagisa... ¿Puedo? - Nagisa abrió los ojos, apenas notando que los había cerrado, brillaban perdidos en las sensaciones de las que era víctima a manos de su compañero, pareció no entender realmente pero sin mas asintió con lentitud, nervioso se mordió los labios y la ansiedad de Rin no disminuía.

Se deslizo del abrazo con cuidado, como si intentara calcular cada movimiento que realizaría a continuación, acerco sus labios al trozo de carne en su mano y beso la punta con cariño haciendo suspirar a Nagisa que se abrazaba a las almohadas. Nagisa quería mirar y al mismo tiempo le parecía tan vergonzoso que quería desaparecer, la ternura del menor le dio confianza a Rin; aunque fuera un poco. Circulo la punta del glande con su lengua y continuo repartiendo besos por la longitud mientras acariciaba el resto con su mano memorizando los movimientos que hacían temblar al chico y queriendo ver más de esto, era extraño para el notar que hacer esto para alguien mas podía ser tan... estimulante para el mismo y esos pensamientos le apenaban, quiso intentarlo y engullo toda la longitud en su boca, Nagisa jadeo con fuerza tomando la cabeza de Rin con sus manos y jalo sus cabellos, el pelirrojo se quejo en voz baja y el rubio se disculpo, el otro le quito importancia y continuo con su labor, moviendo su cabeza de atrás hacia adelante haciendo que el otro se retorciera entre las sabanas y la forma en que movía sus piernas le pareció erótica, Nagisa era más hermoso de lo que el creía y se preguntaba si Rei estaría de acuerdo. Sacudió su cabeza, molestándose por sus propios pensamientos, no quería a esa persona en su mente ahora de entre todas las personas.

Nagisa continuaba jalando sus cabellos algunas veces con suavidad y otras con fuerza, sus ojos cerrados totalmente sin poder juntar las fuerzas para verle de frente a la merced del placer que los labios hinchados de Rin le proporcionaban. Se sentía culpable ¿Estaba bien hacer estas cosas con una persona querida? Todo esto parecía tan impropio de ellos pero le parecía imposible detenerse ahora.

Había esperado tanto por este momento, Rin era maravilloso, mejor que sus sueños.

Entonces lo sintió y se quejo de dolor, abrió los ojos y vio el rostro asustado y arrepentido que le pedía disculpas con los ojos.

-L-lo siento Nagisa yo... no lo puedo evitar... - parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, sabía que estaba asustado pero no veía el porqué, entendía que fuera algo difícil para Rin pero no había nada que perdonar, no era su culpa.

Nagisa tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo obligo a mirarle. - No es tu culpa Rin, no tenemos que hacer esto ahora, después encontraremos una forma de hacerlo, no te pongas así... - con sus pulgares eliminaba cualquier rastro de inquietud en su persona, quería brindarle la misma seguridad que él le daba, solo con estar ahí. Para Rin sus dientes afilados eran un problema que quería ignorar y el no lo traería de regreso solo por una pequeña mordida, era su primera vez haciendo esto y nadie es un experto en su primera vez ¿Cierto? Quizás la costumbre de Rin de exigirse tanto se colaba hasta en estas situaciones fuera de lo normal.

-¿Quieres detenerte ahora? - le pregunto con cariño, tratando de trasmitirle sus sentimientos, no tenían que llegar hasta el final ahora.

Pero Rin negó con decisión.

-Nagisa yo... no quisiera tener que decir esto ahora pero... yo no se... no sé lo que vaya a pasar mañana, no sé en donde estaremos en dos años a partir de hoy, quiero compartir mi vida contigo ahora. No quiero tener arrepentimientos ahora, así que si es lo que tú quieres también, tómame y no me dejes ir porque no sé cuando pueda volver... - sus palabras tocaban una parte su corazón que había estado dañada desde el día que partió por primera vez y tenia razón. Los jóvenes enamorados no ven más allá de los días de verano que comparten antes de despertar de este sueño. No quería mirar atrás y no ver nada más que arrepentimientos y memorias a medias.

Poso su pulgar sobre sus labios, haciéndole callar y acariciándolos. Incluso ahora que estaban tan enrojecidos e hinchados eran suaves como un sueño y le beso, compartiendo sus mismos sentimientos en el roce de sus corazones.

-Hoy se que te amo, Rin - quería llorar, pero no lo haría, en su lugar Rin rio despacio.

-¿Entonces qué esperas, tonto? -

Nagisa rio mientras se colocaba sobre el otro nuevamente siendo abrazado al instante, ambos sonreían y reían entre besos y caricias, sus cuerpos temblaban de anticipación pero trataban de encubrirlo asegurando sus sentimientos por el otro atreves de sus pieles. Con suavidad tomo a Rin por los hombros y lo recostó sobre su pecho, el rostro del mayor enrojecía con fuerza sabiendo lo que estaba por venir, cerró los ojos y se aferro a las cobijas no queriendo ver la expresión del rubio cuando le tuvo en esa posición, los ojos de Nagisa brillaban con una naturaleza infantil ante algo nuevo y grandioso que era solo para él. Nagisa podía ser un niño en momentos muy extraños, pero la naturaleza de su conmoción era una muestra de su madurez. Recargo su cuerpo sobre el otro, acariciando su espalda con su pecho, besando su cuello y trazando un camino por la línea de su espalda, Rin llamaba su nombre entre suspiros cortos.

Se deshizo de los descolocados bóxers y los dejo caer en algún lugar de la habitación sin darle importancia, recargo su mentón en el espacio entre el cuello y hombro izquierdo de Rin y acaricio la extensión de sus muslos hasta su trasero, estrujándolo con moderada fuerza; la suficiente para hacerle jadear. Redondeaba las curvas de su parte tan intima, tanteando la entrada del mayor, provocándolo y dilatándolo con el calor de su toque. Coló levemente sus pulgares para separar sus nalgas y los introdujo con suavidad en la apertura entre ellas, para Rin era extraño y le costaba acostumbrarse, sentía cosquillas y al mismo tiempo era algo doloroso, quería sacudirse estas sensaciones extrañas pero en contra de sus pensamientos movía sus caderas buscando mas contacto, Nagisa se mordió los labios conmovido por la sensualidad que su pareja mostraba tan naturalmente e introdujo uno de sus pulgares. Rin grito, reclamándole por su brusquedad y Nagisa se disculpo besando sus mejillas, pidiéndole que no llorase.

-No voy a llorar, idiota. - Rin abrió los ojos con fuerza y le miro con incredulidad, Nagisa sonrió tratando de disculparse apenado. -¿Te pusiste más duro...? Nagisa... -

-¡Lo siento, Rin! Es que eres tan lindo cuando te enojas que yo... - el mayor se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada tratando de callar sus palabras y eso hizo que el rubio se sonrojara apenado por las reacciones de su cuerpo. Finalmente continúo con sus provocaciones, aumentando el espacio de la ya sonrosada entrada del chico bajo él y a pesar de su vergüenza Rin continuaba moviendo sus caderas en espera de más profundidad, el rubio se relamió y con suavidad saco su pulgar y le tomo de cintura para alzar su parte trasera. Acaricio su cintura, sus muslos hasta la piel sensible entre sus piernas sin dejar de saborear la piel de su espalda, a Rin le quemaba el aliento caliente de su amante, temblaba de anticipación y desesperación cuando Nagisa comenzó a frotar su erección contra su entrada, podía sentir su propio miembro endureciéndose mas con el aumento del calor entre sus cuerpos, estaba a punto de exigirle cuando sintió como tomaba su trasero entre sus manos para abrirse paso. Lo estaba haciendo, estaba entrando lentamente en él, no pudo introducir más de la mitad cuando Rin termino corriéndose sobre las cobijas, iba a decir algo pero Nagisa aprovecho la relajación momentánea post-orgasmo de su cuerpo para introducirse completamente.

-No es justo Rin, ya has terminado 2 veces y ahora lo hiciste sin mí. -

-L-lo siento ¡Lo siento! E-es que... se siente... ahh... n-no hagas eso. -

Y trataba de hablar mientras Nagisa parecía encontrar divertido la forma en que tartamudeaba cuando se movía aun con la más pequeña fuerza, pero Rin era sensible y cada movimiento caía sobre su cuerpo como un rayo. Nagisa se abrazo a su cuerpo, tratando de encontrar la forma correcta de respirar, se sentía tan bien en el interior de Rin que quería quedarse ahí para siempre. Claro que, si decía esto en voz alta seria tirado de la cama por un avergonzado Matsuoka Rin.

Se separo de su cuerpo y busco soporte para continuar con sus embestidas, eran suaves y lentas con cuidado de no lastimar al otro. Entraba y salía por completo, apreciando el placer de cada penetración por sí misma y Rin no dejaba de gritar sin poder acostumbrarse a esta nueva sensación. Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho y lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos sin que pudiera notarlo, todo era tan intenso, estaba siendo dominado, Nagisa le estaba tomando; su cuerpo y su corazón le pertenecían en ese instante.

Rin mantenía sus caderas alzadas pero su pecho estaba completamente apoyado en las cobijas mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus brazos, para Nagisa no era bueno, no era suficiente. Sin darle tiempo tomo su brazo izquierdo y le hizo girar a pesar de sus protestas, lo recostó sobre su costado y le beso con amor, Rin no tuvo más opción que corresponderle.

-Quiero ver tu rostro Rin... -

-Idiota ugh... c-como puedes... de-decir... eso... ah-

A pesar de sus reproches se abrazo con fuerza a su cuello y Nagisa acomodo su pierna izquierda sobre su hombro para poder acercar sus cuerpos con facilidad, buscando más profundidad y encontrando ese punto exacto que traía la gloria para los dos. Continuaron besándose a penas pues con el constante movimiento y la velocidad tanto fuerza en aumento de cada embestida era difícil mantener el contacto, la habitación se llenaba de sonidos eróticos e indecentes, algo que Nagisa no habría podido esperar antes, dándose cuenta de que realmente no era tan inocente como se veía y la forma en que su miembro se endurecía en el interior de Rin cuando veía su expresión agitada y perdida era una muestra más de esto.

Rin se aferro a su cuello con fuerza encajando levemente sus uñas en su espalda, las arremetidas eran cada vez más precisas y sus dedos de los pies se curvaban con fuerza tratando de contenerse en vano, se mordía el labio cortándose levemente por suerte no era tan grave para sangrar.

Esta vez Nagisa termino antes que el pelirrojo pero este no se pudo quejar cuando la sensación de la esencia caliente y espesa de Nagisa dentro de él se sentía tan bien que le llevo a su propio orgasmo.

No lo podían creer, que de verdad hubiesen llegado hasta el final. Estaban apenados incluso ahora sin saber que clase de expresión pondrían cuando enfrentaran a sus amigos al día siguiente ¿Y si algo los delataba? No podrían lidiar con ellos en una situación así, ah, qué clase de conversación tendrían con Makoto cuando se enterara... si se enterara... y claro que se iba a enterar. Amaban la cercanía que tenían con sus amigos pero había días en los que no podías guardar secreto alguno de ellos, todos parecían saberlo todo sobre el otro. Y Sousuke tenía tan bien vigilado a Rin que definitivamente notaria un cambio en el.

Rin yacía en la cama con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de simular su respiración al nadar para recuperar el aire perdido, el cansancio era sobrecogedor pero tan placentero. Nagisa se dejo caer a su lado respirando con pesadez al igual que él y aun estando agotado tenia la fuerza suficiente para sonreír brillantemente, alterando el contrariado corazón de Rin. Apenas pudo recuperar la voluntad de mover su cuerpo Nagisa se abrazo a Rin, frotando su nariz contra su pecho y cerró los ojos. El sueño estaba por llegar, lo sentía pero aun tenía algo que decir.

-Rin-

El llamado le miro con curiosidad, sorprendido que aun tuviera deseos o fuerzas para hablar.

-Yo también, quiero darte las gracias. -

Nagisa alzo la mirada y aunque sus labios no sonreían sus ojos reflejaban toda su alegría.

-Gracias por amarme. -

Y Rin quería decir algo pero cuando peleaba buscando palabras pudo escuchar la suave respiración de Nagisa en su pecho. Se había dormido.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y antes de seguir al otro en sus sueños beso sus cabellos, sabiendo que no tenía nada que agradecerle.


End file.
